Total Drama Allstars (with PoV)
by aloasa
Summary: Chris has been set free from prison, and now he host the return of 14 contestants for the race for 1 million dollars, what challanges will be made? what friendships will be made? what relationships will break? and who exactly IS Mal? all this questions will be answer on TOTAL DRAMA ALLSTARS. it will eventually end Gwuncan. Hiatus untill TDAS ends.
1. Prologue, The Release

(Chris' POV)

Man, this is so BO-RING, ever since Total Drama Revenge of The Island ended and I ended up arrested I end up in this prison, and let me tell ya, being a participant in MY show would be a bigger punishment than being in this place, from the moment I got here all the way to this point things have bore me to death, nothing interested happen with these delinquents, I've had to simulate challenges with the lil' bugs that come to my prison cell just to entertain myself, thankfully today is my last day in prison so I can get out of here, someone was supposed to pick me up.

"Man, where is he?" I ask to no one in particular, I've waited for what, two hours? and he or she hasn't shown up yet, so when I saw a couple of bugs coming from below the cell door I decided to have on last simulation. "The crusty cockroaches has a big lead over the soiled stink bugs" I actually heard someone saying that I should shut up, of course I didn't, no one shuts McLean up. "uuhh, Lightning slips by Duncan, the heat is ON, yeah, look at THAT, that's what I'm taking about" I said as I notice something shadowed the bugs, I look up to see my co-worker, Chef, so he was sent to get me... the deal is that I'm mad since he didn't come to visit me a single day since I got here, but I'm also happy to see the only guy that keeps my sanity in check on the show, but I wasn't going to show that to him, so I went for the angry reaction.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit me after a full year" yeah, he surely didn't even let me a call during my stay here. He just lazily responded "Come on, you finish your sentence for dumping toxic waste" I wasn't having it, so I decided to humor him a little, as I took a grumpy humor and said "whatever, I think I'll stay right here. Got everything I need, including Chef 2.0" I said that as I grab a cashew that had Chef's face on it and then said that I made it from that.

That was when he slide a brown envelope that I just notice, it was a little suspicious so I ask Chef what was it, he then responded the words I was secretly hoping he would say "Your contract, the producers have green lighted another season, so, you're in?" if someone said that I was extremely joyful at the news it wouldn't give it justice, I was ecstatic because of it, I had the opportunity to torture my vict...I mean campers one more time, this was going to be SWEET, so with all the excitement I could show I said to him "IT IS ONE" as I grin with my signature sparkly smile.

(4 hours later, still Chris' PoV)

Man is it good to be back in Camp Wawanakwa, I was on my "cottage" writing all the contestants their invitation and new contracts to begin this new season, this was going to be the best season up to date and I was determine to make it that way, I was waiting for all their responses...

* * *

**AND CUT! Ladies and Gentleman, this is the first part of the prologue of the fanfic, as you can see Chris is happy for the new season, and now is waiting for the responses of the teens, next chapter will feature the responses of all the participant that form part of TDAS, so look forward to that, sorry for this being to short, I'll try and make it bigger, btw I you read this then I suggest you to read my drabble as well.**

**Please R.R., and forgive me for any grammar hiccup I made, and please don't flame, and look forward for next chapter, anyway**

**Aloasa, Signing off.**


	2. AN (this ain't over)

Hi everybody, Aloasa here.

You know guys, I decided something, I'm going to wait until the end of the season, sorry, I want this to be as canon as possible and I need to watch all the episodes of Total Drama All Stars.

I'll leave the first chapter here but I'll probably take it down to edit it a little, but don't worry ladies and gentleman as I just thought of a story to do in the meantime, this will be an AU the first ever season, that's right, I'll be taking it to the beginning, to Total Drama Island, this will be a "what if" type, you'll see, the only thing you need to know is that this will be a Gwuncan story, well I'll begin working on it and hopefully by this week you'll see the first chapter of the fic...

That's all I want to say, so until next time

Aloasa. Signing off.


End file.
